sorry mom
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: (Lena hardly contained a growl, she wanted to draw blood and she spat out the first thing that came to mind, "You hate aliens so much, I'm going to fuck one!" Lillian's eyebrow arched at the declaration and for the first time since their argument started, she was silent.) Supercorp twoshot from a tumblr prompt


**A/N- This is from a tumblr post that I saw which said something along the lines of "a rebellious emo teen Lena yelling at Lillian and saying 'you hate aliens so much, I'm gonna fuck one' and oh boy did she". The idea belongs to the tumblr prompt writer, I just couldn't resist writing this into life.**

* * *

 **...**

Lena Luthor didn't go through phases, she morphed seamlessly from cute kid into charming tween, and by the time she was fourteen, she knew how to handle a mascara wand like a pro. One thing Lillian was good for as a mother. She never had braces, she wasn't the awkward nerd, she didn't take to dying her hair or abusing colored eyeshadow. The phases of her life were split between tragic orphan and Lionel's unfortunate bastard.

Thus when the youngest Luthor showed up on fall break from university wearing all black, her eyeliner heavy and dark, and her lips painted dangerously bright red, Lex took one look at his sister and chuckled, "Mom is going to kill you."

"It's not that bad, Lex."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "How many piercings do you have now?"

The brunette squirmed, "Six."

"Dead girl walking." He teased.

Lena reached up, fidgeting with her still healing nose ring. The piercings weren't really that bad, just her nose, 2 on each of her earlobes, and the cartilage of one ear. But she had wanted to make a statement so each one was filled with some garishly large piece of metal. Maybe it was slightly overkill.

But Luthorcorp had been making connections with companies that were far from on the up and up. And Lena had hacked into their company files to look at some of their new patents and it was clear that the gossip was true. Luthorcorp was dipping into the new anti-alien market that had emerged in response to Superman's rise to fame.

Lena didn't agree with it at all, but she knew better than to argue with her mother on an ideological front, this was the only way she had of acting out. Well this or drop out of college, and she was rebellious, not stupid.

She took a deep breath and wandered her way further into the family home. She found her mother in the study, some paper spread before her on the desk, reading glasses perched on her nose, a severe expression on her face. Lena rapped her knuckles on the door and waited to be acknowledged.

When she was, Lillian's eyes narrowed, "What is that monstrosity in your nose?"

"It's a piercing mother."

"So the hole will close once you remove it."

Lena's lips tightened, "If I were to remove it, yes." Out of spite she pushed her hair back behind her ears, displaying the large steel bar in her cartilage, "This one won't heal so nicely."

Lillian glared, "Why do you act out like this? It's not like you were starved for attention as a child."

"Not from father, no."

"So this is my fault?" Lillian removed her glasses and regarded her daughter, "You pierced yourself full of holes because I didn't welcome my husband's disgrace with open arms?"

Lena felt her temper rising, a blush coloring her cheeks in her outrage, "That's how you respond to everything, just dismiss and belittle it."

"Don't you take such a tone with me."

"Why? Does it sound too familiar to the tone you take with everyone else?"

"Lena! I don't know what made up offense you blame me for that's made you so headstrong and insolent."

"At least I'm not a hateful old crone!" Lena shot back.

"I am not hateful." Lillian's gone was cold and Lena despised it. She despised how the older woman was able to keep her calm so well when Lena was practically seeing red. She still had yet to master the Luthor composure.

"That's rich, you hate my mother and I for ruining your perfect little family, you hated Lionel when he was alive for cheating, you hate aliens-"

"And you should too Lena, they have no right landing on our earth. At least your brother understands that much."

"God I can't stand you mother!" Lena shouted.

"What are you going to do? Run off? Put a bunch of metal in your face?" Lillian laughed derisively, "Oh wait you've already done that! Face it Lena, you're running out of childish ways to try and lash out at this family."

Lena hardly contained a growl, she wanted to draw blood and she spat out the first thing that came to mind, "You hate aliens so much, I'm going to fuck one!"

Lillian's eyebrow arched at the declaration and for the first time since their argument started, she was silent. The two women stared each other down for a beat longer, Lena's chest heaving from the exertion of her yelling.

"I'm busy, Lena." The Luthor matriarch finally said, breaking the gaze. She dropped her eyes to the papers in front of her, effectively dismissing the younger woman. Lena huffed one final time before spinning on her heel and stalking from the room.

She stormed up to her bedroom, slamming the door childishly behind her. Moments later, there was a knock on her door, the secret knock that she and Lex made up when they were kids.

"Go away." She mumbled half heartedly.

Lex ignored her and went in anyway. He took a seat on the edge of her bed, he was quiet for a bit, letting Lena wallow in her anger before he spoke, "So," he began, a teasing smirk on her face Lena hadn't seen in a while, "You're going to fuck an alien?"

She glared at him for a moment before they both dissolved into laughter, "You're an idiot." Lena chuckled, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

...

Lena was pissed. She had just finished having the LCorp lobby redone, a beautiful new fountain with the company's new logo, four story tall glass walls on two sides, imported Italian marble floors, it was her baby. Her pet project that marked the official transition of the company from Luthor Corp to LCorp. And now it all lay in shambles. Smoking dust and rubble around her. Yet there was minimal damage above the fifth floor. Lena almost wanted to laugh at the irony, but she was too annoyed.

"You bitch!" Lena's voice was low and dangerous as she regarded the woman on the other side of her ruined lobby.

"It that any way to greet your mother?" Lillian chided, "Especially after, what's it been? Nearly eight years now."

"Yes, eight glorious years." Lena confirmed, not caring about the host of first responders and emergency personnel watching the verbal altercation, "You couldn't stand me taking over and changing the company so you blew up my lobby to send a message." She accused, taking quick steps toward her mother, her heels still clicking resoundingly in the rubble.

Lillian chuckled darkly, Lena had been working in National City for nearly a year now, she had truly changed the face of the company, "You can't honestly expect to tie me to any of this?"

Just then in a blur of blue and red, Supergirl landed between the arguing Luthors. Her hands were outstretched trying to restore some peace, "Ladies, we can get this all sorted out-"

"You're so vindictive, you couldn't stand seeing Lionel's bastard at the helm of the company and you just had to strike out!"

The older woman laughed, dark and cold, "You always did have to make everything about yourself."

"I tend to take it personally when someone blows up my lobby!" Lena had gotten better at controlling her temper since those days when she was a rebellious teen, but her mother always did manage to get under her skin.

"Hey!" Supergirl jumped in now as Lena got toe to toe with her mother. The hero swept and arm between the women, trying her best to bring Lena back.

"When will you see? Despite what you and I both may wish to believe, you're a Luthor. You cannot escape your name whatever you try and do." Lillian smirked, taking pleasure in cutting through to Lena this way, "Move to a new city, rebrand the company, try as you might, but you will always be a Luthor."

"You're wrong." Lena said, her voice wavering in a way that she hated.

"Am I? You saw how the board resisted your changes, you can feel the eyes of people in the street, they know what you are."

"No." Lena forced strength into her voice.

"The House of El has even been keeping tabs on you." Lillian's gaze turned now on Supergirl, her voice dropping low and quiet so that the others watching the scene couldn't hear, "Your best friend Kara Danvers? Ever notice how she always disappears when there seems to be some sort of crisis? How she seems to have limitless strength? Open your eyes, Lena!"

The younger woman's gaze darted between her mother and the superhero, recognition dawning on her face. Then, a satisfied smirk spread across Lena's face, "What are you smiling about?" Lillian asked, clearly this was not the reaction she had been expecting.

"I did it mother, I fucked an alien."

Lillian and Kara shared matching expressions of surprise at the woman's declaration, Kara was the first to recover. She followed Lena's exit, words flowing out, "I was going to tell you, swear. I just couldn't find the right time-"

"We'll talk about this later, I'm not mad." Lena promised, cutting off her girlfriend, "Right now, I have a company to rebuild literally from the rubble."

"You know, you're ridiculously hot when you're in Boss Lady mode." Kara whispered to Lena, taking delight in the mischievous twinkle in the brunette's eye. She winked a final goodbye before taking off into the air.

* * *

 **A/N- Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
